


Owning a Pet Cat

by atsumoomoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Haikyuu Week, M/M, One Shot, Pet Store, Rare Pairings, Ratings: G, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumoomoo/pseuds/atsumoomoo
Summary: Shibayama and Kuguri went out on a date. While going around the streets of Tokyo, they pass by a pet shop which caught the attention of the young libero. A story where kugushiba wanting to take care of a pet cat together like a small family.
Relationships: Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Owning a Pet Cat

**Author's Note:**

> (ORIGINALLY UPLOADED IN WATTPAD IN A HAIKYUU ONESHOT COLLECTION. MADE BY ME)
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this rare ship fic! I really loved this ship for a while now and I felt like there wasn't enough content for it. This ship really needs more attention and love.
> 
> For the people who have seen "Souls Intertwined" (Another story I made): A small update that the next chapter maybe uploaded to the end of the month and I will have to put it on hold for a while. Sorry for the long wait.

**Kuguri's POV**

Yūki and I decided to go around the city of Tokyo today since it was a weekend. After not really spending time with each other these past few weeks because of practice and school, I really wanted to see his cute face again. _I really miss him..._

We went to see the movies and ate lunch, afterward, we just walked through the streets. We were holding each other's hand which made both of us blush even after dating for a few months.

I really wanted to hug him and cuddle with him like before, just us alone. I miss his touch.

"Nao-kun? Are you okay?" Yūki asked, which caught me a bit of guard. "O-Oh, um, I'm fine. Don't worry." I stutter. _You are such a dumbass, Kuguri!_ "Well, if you say so." He then said giving me a warm smile, making me blush even more than before.

What are you doing to me Shibayama Yūki?

We continued to walk and talk with each other, strolling around. Until we passed through a certain shop. Yūki then told me that he wanted to stop walking for a while and stay at that spot near the shop. 

I didn't know why he wanted to do that though. We stood there in awkward silence, then I noticed Yūki staring at the window of the shop.

I went closer to him, seeing animals or pets in the shop. "Do you want one?" I suddenly out loud. Yūki then looked at me, flustered, not knowing what to say. He is too cute for this world. I smiled a bit and cupped his cheeks with both of my hands.

"Do you want to adopt a pet?" I asked him again, more clearly. He nodded slowly, still in my hold. I laughed a bit then patted his head softly. 

"Well, I'm not sure if we can do that, but we can take a look around for a bit." Yuuki then had that sparkle in his eyes, which I love very much.

I took a hold of his hand again and guided him inside the store. "Welcome to Pet Tree, pet shop." A woman from the counter greeted us and we bowed silently to them. We took a look around the shop, seeing birds, dogs, hamsters, and more.

Yūki then pulled me to a cat, which was drinking milk from a bowl. We both down to the floor to take a closer look. "He's so cute!!" Shibayama squealed a bit. "Do you like him?" I asked him, holding his hand more firmly.

"Yeah! I really want to adopt and keep him but..." Yuuki's face then turned into a small frown making me frown myself. His mother was allergic to cats so he wasn't really allowed to get one as a pet.

I don't want to see him like that. He deserves to smile always.

I got both of us to get up from the floor and intertwined our hands and fingers together. "How about this, I will adopt this cat and we can take care of it together at my place. What do you think?"

Yūki then started to tear up a bit, making me worry. _Dammit! Way to go Kuguri_! "H-Hey! It's okay, don't cry. If you don't want to, I won't I-"

"Yes, I would love to!" I was cut off by Yūki, smiling and wiping tears rolling down his face. I sighed in relief. "Are you sure though? Will your parents even allow it?" He asked a bit anxious. "It's fine, my parents don't really care if I bring home. As long if I can take care of it, they are fine with it."

Yūki smiled again, brightly as I wished it to be. I hope I can see this sight in my eyes for the rest of my life.

"So would you like to adopt him?" The lady from earlier suddenly asked out of the blue. "Oh um yes, please. Thank you." I said and she smiled going back to the counter getting something. Yuuki then hugged my whole arm close to him making me blush again like earlier.

"Thank you so much Nao-kun!" He thanked me hugging me closer to him. I can't really complain though, I really like the feeling. I just smiled at him as a response. _I really like him calling me that._ The lady then came back with a form in hand.

"Just fill this in and sign, then we're good to go! I also can give you some supplies for free this time since I can tell that you are just a high school student." She smiled and handed me the paper. I thanked her once again and fill-up the form and got the supplies that I needed.

After doing the stuff that I needed to do, as I started to leave the shop to get to Yuuki who was waiting outside, the lady then said something to me. "He seems like a good and sweet guy, take care of him." I looked at her for one last time and said.

**"I plan to, for maybe even the rest of my life, if possible."**

The woman smirked a little and we said our goodbyes to each other. I walked out of the shop to see Yuuki holding the black cat, which was inside a small cage for it to stay in.

"Yūki!" I called out to him and he said back, "Nao-kun!" We started to walk back to my house to take care of the cat. As we were walking in silence, Yūki spoke up. "We haven't named it yet, what should we name it then?" I gave a questioning look on my face.

I didn't really think about naming it yet. After a few seconds of thinking of a good name for the cat, I then suddenly thought of something.

"Ah! I know! We should name it Fuyu!" Yūki then had a confused expression on his face. "Why 'winter'?" He asked and I tried giving an explanation.

"Well, your name 'Yūki' which almost sounds like 'Yuki' (雪), means 'snow'. Since the cat reminds me of you because, for me, you both look the same, I want to name it 'Fuyu' (冬). Which means 'winter' as you said." He understood my reasoning and I continued. "The words 'snow' and 'winter' is also related. That's why I want to name it like that."

"........"

There was silence between us. I was getting anxious. _Does he not like it? It sounds stupid, right?_

"I love it. Let's name him that."

I looked at him, we stopped walking. "Really?" Yūki then nodded. "If it reminds you of me, then yes." It made both of us blush. My heart was beating fast. "Okay." I simply said and we continued walking, hand in hand.

We arrived at my house and we arranged a place where Fuyu can stay. After a while, Yūki and I went into my room to the balcony, carrying Fuyu. I also followed him.

As we watched the view from there, snow started falling down from the sky, signaling the beginning of a new winter.

"Hey, Nao-kun?" I looked at my boyfriend. "Hmm?" Yūki then pulled me close to him and Fuyu. "I heard what you said to the nice lady in the pet shop." My eyes widen and quickly looked away from him almost immediately. _Did he really hear that? That was so embarrassing..._

"Yeah..." He said, face red as ever, same as me.

"Can you promise me that? Can you promise what you said back there and we take care of this Fuyu as our own?"

"Of course. I promise."

Almost without thinking, I pulled Yūki to a kiss on the lips and it felt like it lasted for hours on end when in reality it was just a few minutes. We broke it off, flustered, and feeling warm inside. I know I was. We both just continued to stand there on the cold balcony, giving each other warmth through our touch in our hands.

"Well that's one way on how to seal a promise, don't you think Nao-kun?"

"It is definitely a nice way, Yūki."


End file.
